Monochrome
by asdfghjm15
Summary: "Lu ini gampang banget ditebak. Lu pernah cerita ke gua kalo lu nolak cewek karena 'kalo nggak cinta, kenapa harus diterima' dan frontalnya, ayo sekarang lu balik kata-kata itu. Kalo cinta, kenapa nggak dinyatain aja?" KRIS X OC!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Monochrome  
Nama Author : asdfghjm15  
Karakter : Wu Yifan, Kim Eunra (OC), Lee Donghae etc.  
Genre : Romance, School-life  
Author's Note : Based by _my own_ true story. Ini fanfic gua yang… kesekian ratus (sumpah, sekian ratus) dan gua pengen coba post. Bahasa agak terlalu casual, maaf kalo ada typo & kesalahan. No plagiarism, please. Gangnam High School kayaknya punya sistem yang beda sama sekolah lainnya, jadi maklum aja kalo unik. Line idol diacak-acak.  
[Keterangan: MVP itu Most Valuable Player, semacam pemain paling berbakat di suatu ajang kompetisi.] 

Klub Basket Gangnam High School.

Kim Eunra memasuki ruang kelas berlabel 'klub basket' itu setelah mempertimbangkan sekian menit di depan kelas. Sekitar dua puluh anak sudah duduk manis di bangkunya, sebagian mengobrol, membincangkan skor NBA tadi malam, atau sekedar duduk diam memperhatikan ruang kelas.

Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, dan banyak murid baru yang memasuki sekolah bergengsi di daerah berkelas ini. Kim Eunra salah satunya. Di hari kedua, semua murid diizinkan untuk memilih satu klub di luar jam pelajaran, dan Eunra sudah memilih, yaitu klub basket yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Meskipun Kim Eunra adalah seorang perempuan, minatnya kepada basket yang tergolong olahraga melelahkan sungguh besar. Sejak duduk di SMP, Eunra sudah mengikuti sekian olimpiade basket dan memenangkannya bersama tim lamanya. Ia juga tidak seperti cewek lain, rambutnya dipotong _shaggy _sebahu dan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan ia cukup kuat. Sifatnya juga tidak terlalu _girly_ dan temannya bukan hanya perempuan saja.

Setelah menuliskan namanya di kertas absen, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Tasnya dibanting di kursi, dan ia langsung duduk sambil mengamati anggota klub lainnya. Sekitar tiga perempatnya adalah cowok yang lumayan tinggi, tapi tak jarang ada cewek yang mengintip ke ruang klub dan memutuskan untuk ikut.

Di sudut ruangan, ada Lee Donghae, teman akrabnya sejak SMP. "_Dia juga ikut klub basket?" _batin Eunra. Donghae sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa teman barunya, dan ia melirik ke Eunra. Donghae melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, dan Eunra balas menyapa.

Tiba-tiba Eunra dikejutkan oleh suara yang cukup keras. Seorang cowok datang dari luar kelas, membanting tasnya dan duduk tepat di depan Eunra. Eunra langsung menatapnya tajam, tapi yang terlihat dari sudut pandangnya yang cukup 'pendek' hanyalah bahunya.

"Maaf," gumam cowok itu, dia hanya sedikit melirik Eunra. Eunra sendiri masih sebal, jadi dia hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Dalam hati, ia berpikir "_Tinggi banget!"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu klub terbuka. Masuklah sebuah sosok yang sangat mudah dikenali sebagai pelatih klub basket Gangnam High School, Jung Yunho. Yunho adalah mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan di sekolah ini, dan reputasinya di dunia basket cukup baik.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Yunho, dan yang lain menjawab. Yunho menatap puas calon anak-anak didiknya itu, dan ia berkata lagi, "Selamat datang di klub basket Gangnam High School. Seperti yang kalian tahu, senior kalian di klub ini sudah mengharumkan nama Gangnam High School di berbagai pertandingan, dan aku harap kalian juga bisa bertanding dengan baik."

"Aku Jung Yunho, mahasiswa _part-time worker _ yang akan menjadi pelatih kalian selama kalian masih berada di klub basket ini. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari barisan paling kanan," katanya, dan orang yang duduk di barisan paling kanan berdiri, membungkuk, dan memperkenalkan diri. "Halo, namaku Kim Myungsoo, salam kenal."

Perkenalan terus berlanjut, dan sekarang giliran cowok di depan Eunra. Ia bangkit berdiri, dan ternyata memang benar, ia tinggi sekali. Ia membungkuk dan berkata, "Namaku Wu Yifan."

Sayang sekali sebelum Eunra sempat melihat wajahnya, cowok bernama Yifan itu sudah duduk kembali. Ia melirik beberapa cewek di sisi lain kelas, banyak yang menatap Yifan dengan tatapan kagum. Cih, memang dia tampan? Dari gayanya ia terlihat menyebalkan, batin Eunra.

Setelah menyadari kalau ini gilirannya memperkenalkan diri, Eunra bangkit berdiri dan dengan malas berkata, "Halo, namaku Kim Eunra."

"Kim Eunra dari Seoul Junior High School?" tanya Yunho, dan dengan bingung Eunra mengangguk. "Pelatih tahu dari mana?"

"_Most Valuable Player _tahun lalu," kata Yunho, dan dengan bingung Eunra mengangguk lagi. Siapa sih, Jung Yunho ini? Kenapa ia bisa tahu segalanya tentang dirinya?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Eunra, Yunho menjawab, "Aku juri olimpiade basket putri tahun lalu, jadi aku mengenalmu." Eunra hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan perasaan kagum, dan sekarang hampir semua anak di kelas itu menatapnya. Semua, kecuali Yifan.

"Wu Yifan juga MVP tahun lalu," tiba-tiba terdengar celetukan Kim Myungsoo, dan sekarang giliran semua mata memandangnya. Yunho langsung menepuk tangannya sekali, dan berkata, "Ah! Aku baru ingat. Jadi rupanya kelas kita punya dua pemain ekstra berbakat, eh?" dan semuanya mengiyakan.

Eunra melirik ke Yifan di hadapannya yang sampai sekarang wajahnya belum ia ketahui. Masa sih, ia berbakat? Kalau dari fisiknya sih, mau tak mau Eunra harus mengakui. Dia tinggi dan lumayan berotot. Tapi siapa yang tahu skillnya?

"Perkenalan hari ini sudah selesai. Mulai besok, klub akan diadakan setiap pulang sekolah, hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Apa ada yang perlu ditanya?"

Seisi kelas terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalan klub hari ini selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Yunho mengambil tasnya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Beberapa anak mengikutinya pergi, sebagian masih menanyainya soal klub dan sebagian langsung pulang. Eunra sendiri belum keluar dari kelas, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya.

Yifan bangkit berdiri, dan bersama beberapa temannya –yang juga tinggi dan cukup tampan–yang juga mengikuti klub basket berjalan keluar. Kalau diperhatikan, Yifan ini sepertinya cukup terkenal di sekolah. Maklum, ia berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan sekolah ini, jadi wajar saja kalau banyak yang mengenalnya. Prestasi basketnya juga bagus. Menurut observasi Eunra, ia bisa melihat –dari suara dan punggungnya– kalau Yifan ini sebenarnya lumayan tampan, tapi kesan pertamanya terhadap Yifan buruk karena kejadian tadi pagi! Ia menatap Yifan dan teman-temannya yang asik tertawa dalam diam.

"Eunra-ya!" tiba-tiba Donghae melompat duduk di sampingnya, langsung merangkul bahunya. Eunra kaget dan langsung memukul kaki temannya itu. "Bikin kaget aja, sih!"

"Ah, sakit!" gumam Donghae dan ia langsung mengelus kakinya yang baru saja dipukul. "Lu ikut basket lagi? Kenapa nggak nyoba sesuatu yang lebih 'kewanitaan'? Misalnya klub cheerleader…" kata Donghae, dan Eunra langsung meliriknya tajam. "Diam."

"Banyak kok, cewek yang ikut klub basket!" kilah Eunra, dan Donghae langsung melihat sekeliling. "Iya sih, tapi menurut gua mereka ngikutin Yifan doang. Apa lu nggak ngerasa?" jawab Donghae.

"Hah?" gumam Eunra. Donghae pun menjelaskan lagi, "Mereka nggak kelihatan kayak cewek-cewek yang jago main basket. Mereka juga ngeliatin Yifan sepanjang perkenalan tadi."

"Terus lu sirik karena lu nggak diliatin?" jawab Eunra sinis, dan Donghae langsung memukul bahunya. "Ah, sakit. Bercanda doang!" jawabnya, namun Donghae sudah tertawa cekikikan sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ke kantin, yuk. Gua laper."

Eunra keluar dari kelas itu, mengikuti Donghae ke kantin sekolah. Bukan karena dia ingin bersama Donghae, tapi karena ia tidak tahu arah jalan ke kantin.

…

Hari ketiga di Gangnam High School.

Ini hari Rabu, dan sesuai jadwal, seharusnya kegiatan klub basket diadakan hari ini. Bangku pinggir lapanganpun menjadi tempat duduk-duduk anggota klub basket meskipun sebagian besar duduk di lantai, tapi Yifan belum tiba. Eunra sendiri baru saja tiba bersama Donghae, dan sekarang mereka sudah mengakrabkan diri dengan anggota lainnya.

"Kalo lu, dulu ikut klub nggak?" tanya Eunra pada seorang cowok yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Yifan. Cowok itu –yang ternyata bernama Huang Zitao, mengangguk. "Dulu gua satu klub sama Yifan waktu SMP."

Dari perkenalan-perkenalan itu, Donghae dan Eunra bisa tahu kalau tidak semua cewek masuk klub karena keberadaan Yifan. Ada Jung Haeri, cewek yang masuk klub karena ia direkomendasikan guru olahraga lamanya. Ada juga Park Sunyoung, cewek yang masuk klub karena ia sangat menyukai basket. Tapi sisanya memang terpengaruh keberadaan Yifan.

Karena perkenalan itu juga mereka bisa tahu kalau ada satu _couple _di klub mereka. Park Chanyeol dan Kim Yoojin ternyata berpacaran dan sama-sama suka bermain basket, jadilah mereka berdua sama-sama masuk klub.

Tiba-tiba Wu Yifan berjalan masuk ke lapangan dan mendatangi anggota klub. Beberapa cewek yang tadinya terlihat agak lemaspun langsung 'bangkit' kembali dan menyapanya. "Hai, Yifan!"

"Halo," jawab Yifan singkat, dan ternyata suaranya rendah sekali. Zitao langsung bergeser dan memberi tempat untuk Yifan, dan mereka duduk bersampingan di kursi tunggu. Ia kembali meneguk minuman ringan yang dibelinya tadi di vending machine sekolah.

"Yunho hyung mana?" tanyanya pelan pada Zitao, dan Zitao menjawab. "Belum datang." Zitao mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan memainkannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Eunra melihat wajah Yifan. Matanya tajam, bola matanya berwarna cokelat gelap. Alisnya juga tajam. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya terlihat dingin dan jarang mengumbar senyum. Wajahnya tirus, dilengkapi dengan rambut cokelat yang sedikit diacak-acak di bagian atas. Gaya duduknya membungkuk dengan kedua lengannya menumpu di paha. Kaos yang dikenakannya sedikit memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu penuh dengan otot, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau tubuh Yifan well-builded. Yifan juga tinggi, mungkin hal itu yang mengakibatkan cewek-cewek tertarik dengannya.

Eunra menatapnya kosong, lalu tersadar ketika pembicarannya dengan anggota klub berlanjut. Eunra kembali berbincang dengan mereka, melupakan hal yang tadinya dipikirkannya.

Sesekali, diam-diam Eunra melirik Yifan. Orang itu sepertinya benar-benar dingin, masa Eunra sendiri sudah tertawa sampai sakit perut tapi dia masih saja diam, hanya ngobrol ringan dengan Zitao, Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Benar kan, Yifan?" tiba-tiba seorang anggota yang duduk dekat dengan Yifan berkata dan meninju bahu Yifan. Yifan tertawa kecil –benar, ia tertawa– dan menjawab, "Gua masih inget pas itu."

Saat tertawa, muncul garis kecil di pipinya. Matanya menyipit membentuk tanda kurung tajam. Gigi atasnya yang rapi tampak, dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. Beberapa temannya juga tertawa saat Yifan tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya Eunra melihatnya tertawa, tadinya ia mengira kalau Yifan hanyalah seorang _jerk _yang bersikap sok dingin.

"Iya, kan?" Donghae menyikut Eunra tiba-tiba, dan semua anggota sudah tertawa sampai mata mereka berair. Eunra hanya asal mengiyakan dan ikut tertawa pelan, padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Yifan.

Donghae sendiri sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura tertawa senang. Ia tahu kalau Eunra sedari tadi memperhatikan Yifan. Dan Donghae takut hal yang ditakutinya terjadi…

…

Memendam perasaan ke seseorang itu sulit, ya?

Itulah topik pikiran Donghae hari ini. Menjadi sahabat paling dekat Eunra membuatnya berpikir kalau Eunra hanyalah 'milik'nya dan ia adalah 'milik' Eunra, tak lebih dari itu. Sahabat jadi cinta akan terjadi seperti di novel-novel dan film-film. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Eunra akan suka cowok lain.

Donghae menggenggam pulpen di tangannya dan kembali menggambar _doodle _yang sedari tadi dilukisnya, alhasil buku biologinya penuh dengan coretan.

Mungkin ini salahnya sendiri, nggak pernah bilang kalau dia suka Eunra. Mereka mungkin terlalu _friend-zoned. _Atau karena Eunra juga diam-diam suka padanya?

Tapi bagaimana kalo ujungnya Eunra malah suka sama Yifan? Mereka jadian, dan Donghae ditinggalkan sendirian. Orang yang disukainya malah pergi dengan cowok lain.

Tapi gimana kalau Eunra benar-benar suka dengan Yifan, namun Yifan menolaknya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya? Pasti Eunra sedih. Donghae melirik Yifan –yang ternyata sekelas dengannya–, dan berdecak kecil ketika membayangkannya.

Yifan yang duduk di sudut tembok sendiri duduk dengan kaki diangkat ke penyangga meja itu sedang memutar-mutar pulpen di jemarinya, matanya menatap lurus ke papan tulis yang berisi skema biologi. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dari sudut lain Donghae sedang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Tidak ada materi yang masuk ke otak Donghae di kelas biologi hari ini.

…

Eunra duduk sendirian di bangku lobby sekolah, tangannya asyik memainkan ponselnya. Telinganya sendiri disumbat oleh _earphone _yang memainkan lagu Eminem. Rasanya bosan kalau tidak ada Donghae. Donghae sedang ada kelas biologi untuk dua jam pelajaran. Kelas matematika Eunra sendiri sedang diliburkan karena sang guru cuti, jadi anak-anak kelas matematika sekarang berhamburan.

Ia beralih dari ponselnya. Lobby sekolahnya ini berhadapan lurus dengan lapangan sekolah, jadi sekarang ia bisa memperhatikan anak-anak cowok yang sedang bermain basket. Ia bisa mengenali Luhan disana, teman Yifan kemarin.

Kenapa jadi kepikiran Yifan, ya?

Sepertinya ia masuk ke kelas biologi juga, dan informasi itu didapatnya saat ia (tanpa sengaja) menguping pembicaraan cewek-cewek fansnya. Dan katanya beberapa cewek fansnya itu juga ingin ke kelas biologi. Kayak sasaeng banget, sih!

"Eunra?"

Ia menoleh, dan ternyata di belakangnya ada Song Ahri, cewek yang dikenalnya di koridor sekolah tadi pagi. Eunra tersenyum kecil, dan menyapanya balik. "Hai."

"Lagi apa? Kok sendirian?" tanya Ahri, dan Eunra hanya tertawa kecil. "Nonton basket," ia menunjuk empat cowok di lapangan. Ahri ini salah satu anggota dance, jadi seharusnya sekarang ia ada kelas. "Lu sendiri, ngapain? Nggak di kelas?" tanya Eunra.

"Lagi bolos kelas," Ahri terkikik. Ahri ini salah satu cewek tercewek yang pernah dikenal Eunra. Ke sekolah pakai rok pendek sepaha, cardigan rajut dan croptop berlengan tanktop yang katanya 'biarin kebuka kalo aku angkat tangan, yang penting modis!' dan sepatu bot sebetis yang kayaknya repot banget.

Eunra hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Ahri sudah duduk disampingnya, ikut-ikutan nonton basket. "Eh, katanya kamu ikut klub basket?" tanyanya, dan Eunra mengangguk. "Tahu darimana?"

"Temen-temen dance aku pada ngomongin kamu, tau! Kamu ini MVP tahun lalu, ya?" tanya Ahri, dan dengan bingung Eunra mengangguk.

"Nah, tuh kan! Kamu disandingin sama Yifan gara-gara kalian sama-sama MVP, padahal banyak temen aku suka sama Yifan," jawan Ahri, dan Eunra mengangguk-angguk padahal masih bingung. "Banyak banget sih yang suka sama Yifan."

"Kamu juga suka dia?" tanya Ahri, dan Eunra langsung menatapnya tidak percaya. "Gila lu?! Ya enggaklah!"

Tiba-tiba Ahri berbisik, "Rahasia, ya! Sebenernya aku suka Yifan!" dan ia terkikik. Eunra langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yifan-kok-banyak-banget-yang-suka. Disini suka Yifan, eh yang disana juga suka.

"Lu kasih tahu rahasia lu ke gua?" jawab Eunra dengan smirk kecil. Ahri mengangguk, "Aku mau minta bantuan kamu buat aku ngasih surat ke dia, soalnya kan kamu ikut klub basket jadi bakal sering ketemu dia," kata Ahri.

Eunra mengangguk-angguk. "Yaudah deh," jawabnya, padahal pikirannya sekarang melayang-layang.

"Eh, kan kamu MVP, coba main dong, aku mau lihat!" pinta Ahri. Eunra sendiri awalnya ragu untuk mengambil bola dari para cowok yang mayoritas tidak dikenalnya tapi daripada duduk diam dengan bosan, lebih baik ia main. Eunra mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke lapangan. "Minta bolanya, dong!"

Mereka menatapnya, lalu salah satunya berkata, "Steal!"

Eunra langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan, untungnya mereka hanya bermain setengah lapangan jadi ruang bermain tidak terlalu luas. Ketika Luhan akan melakukan shoot dari pinggir lapangan, Eunra langsung meng-block (menghalangi) bolanya dan sekarang bola ada di tangannya.

Dari lobby, Ahri bertepuk tangan senang. Eunra beberapa kali menghindar dari pemain lain, ia men-dribble bola dan ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat ring, ia melakukan lay-up (tembakan di dekat ring) dan dengan mulus bola memasuki ring.

"Jago juga," gumam salah satu cowok di lapangan. "Nama lu siapa?"

"Kim Eunra," Eunra berjalan mundur sambil menjawab, ia menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya. "Lu?"

"Jung Yonghwa!" jawabnya, dan ia langsung menangkap pass dari Eunra. Yonghwa men-shoot (menembak) bola dari lokasi three point, dan bola berhasil masuk dengan mulus. Ia kembali berteriak pada Eunra yang sekarang hanya berdiri menontonnya. "Ikut klub?"

Eunra mengangguk. "Lu?" tanyanya lagi, dan Yonghwa sepertinya menemukan cara untuk tidak mengobrol sambil berteriak –ia berlari mendekati Eunra. "Ikut," ia mengangguk, namun sepertinya wajahnya tidak ada di pertemuan klub kemarin. "Dua hari ini gua harus latihan band, jadi nggak bisa datang."

"Band?" tanya Eunra, dan Yonghwa mengangguk. "Gua kelas 11. Lu adik kelas, kan?" dan Eunra mengangguk. "Band sekolah kita namanya Chrome. Gua gitaris-vokalisnya," jawab Yonghwa, tapi Eunra yang diharapkannya menjawab malah lari mendekati bola yang meluncur menuju seorang cowok lain, dan ia men-interceptnya (mengambil bola di udara sebelum pemain yang dituju menangkapnya). Yonghwa menatapnya kaget karena baru pertama kali ini seorang cewek meninggalkannya di tengah obrolan.

Eunra berusaha melakukan shoot lagi, tapi lemparannya membentur pinggiran ring. Ia mengerang sebal, lalu berlari ke sebelah Yonghwa lagi. "Gua balik ke lobby, ya."

"Di lobby? Sama siapa? Apa nggak bosen?" tanya Yonghwa bertubi-tubi, dan Eunra menunjuk Ahri di lobby. "Tuh, sama Ahri."

"Song Ahri?" tanya Yonghwa lagi, tapi sekarang ia terihat antusias, dan Eunra mengangguk. "Lu suka sama dia?" dan Yonghwa langsung berkilah, "Enggak!" tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan, memang kelihatan kalau Yonghwa suka Ahri. "Tembak sana!" Eunra tersenyum nakal lalu berlari ke lobby lagi, menemui Ahri.

"Kamu mainnya jago!" kata Ahri, dan Eunra tersenyum kecil. "Thanks."

Diam-diam, Yonghwa duduk di sudut lapangan dan mengamati mereka berdua. Kim Eunra datang dan secara tidak langsung menyemangati dia. Song Ahri… sosok yang dia sukai selama lebih dari dua tahun, akankah dia punya keberanian buat menyatakan perasaan?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kemana aja?"

Eunra sedikit kaget ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata itu Donghae, dengan sekaleng soda di tangannya. Eunra langsung mengambilnya tanpa bertanya minuman untuk siapa itu, dan ia menenggaknya."Bikin kaget aja sih lu."

"Gua kira lu di lapangan," kata Donghae, dan ia duduk di sebelah Eunra. "Tadi sih iya," jawab Eunra.

"Gimana rasanya sekelas sama Yifan? Ngelihat pemandangan seorang idol sama sasaeng fans?" tanya Eunra, dan ia langsung tertawa heboh. Donghae juga tertawa dan ia mengangguk, "Lihat! 'oppa, oppa!'" tirunya, dan mereka berdua langsung tertawa.

"Gua denger."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, dan tepat di belakang mereka, Yifan sedang menaruh nampan makanannya di meja kantin tempat mereka duduk. Donghae langsung menatap sekeliling, meja kantin yang lain benar-benar penuh dan satu-satunya meja yang kosong hanyalah yang mereka duduki itu.

Jelas mereka shock banget! Baru aja ngetawain dan ngomongin orang, tiba-tiba orang itu muncul di belakang mereka. Sekilas Yifan memberi glare pada mereka, namun sekarang ia sudah makan dengan cuek.

"Sori!" gumam Eunra. Ia dan Donghae pun bangkit berdiri dan siap-siap pergi. Yifan hanya melirik mereka berdua dengan dingin.

_Berani banget ngomongin orang… kuping gua panas dari tadi dengerin mereka._

…

Hari ini hari Kamis, jadi tidak ada kegiatan klub. Seharian hanya diisi dengan pelajaran dan pelajaran. Bagi Eunra hari ini sangat bosan meski ini baru pelajaran kedua, karena sama sekali tidak ada klub. Ia melirik ke depan kelas, dan Donghae sedang tertidur di mejanya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi gurunya akan sadar kalau ada satu muridnya yang tertidur.

Donghae dan Eunra memang berada di satu kelas. Kelas biologi dan kelas matematika mereka hanyalah kelas optional yang bebas mau diambil kapan saja, tapi dasarnya mereka berdua tetap murid kelas 10-A. Gangnam High School memang unik, murid bebas mau mengambil pelajaran apapun dan kapanpun asal masih di jam pelajaran. Jadi mungkin saja kalau seorang anak kelas sepuluh mengambil pelajaran kelas sepuluh sekaligus sebelas dan lulus terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja sekarang wali kelas mereka mengambil jam pelajaran dan memaksa muridnya untuk mengikuti briefing. Tak terasa sekolah sudah seminggu, dan sejak hari Yifan tersenyum, klub diliburkan karena tidak ada yang melatih. Jadilah mereka berlatih sendiri di lapangan, tapi Eunra memutuskan untuk mengambil kelas fisika lebih banyak.

Tepat sebulan setelah hari pertama masuk sekolah, Gangnam High School akan mengadakan pentas seni bertema 'Monochrome'. Akan ada banyak murid dari sekolah lain yang berkunjung, dan klub-klub seperti dance akan mempertunjukkan sesuatu.

Dan bagusnya, akan ada banyak kompetisi!

Kompetisi seperti futsal dan basket akan diadakan, namun satu tim hanya boleh berasal dari kelas yang sama. Setiap kelas akan ditandingkan (tapi hanya kelas 10 dan 11) dan akan ditentukan tiga pemenang. Bahkan kadang kelas yang menang akan diberi hadiah dari sekolah.

Untuk 10-A, rencananya pemilihan delapan peserta lomba akan dilakukan oleh ketua kelas –Park Jungsoo– saat istirahat, tapi Eunra sendiri sudah melakukan ikut basket kemungkinan dirinya, Donghae, Sunyoung, dan sebagian anak cowok yang menurutnya lumayan dalam olahraga. Intinya, Eunra _excited _banget soal kompetisinya!

…

"Permisi…"

Wakil ketua OSIS, Kwon Jiyong, berjalan memasuki kelas 10-A dan terlihat berbicara dengan sang wali kelas sejenak. Setelah wali kelas mengangguk, ia langsung berteriak. "Satu orang perwakilan buat tanding basket nanti siapa?"

Beberapa anak langsung spontan memanggil Eunra, dan Eunra yang sedari tadi tiduran di meja mengangkat wajahnya. "Heh?" mukanya benar-benar kusam karena ia baru saja tidur.

"Nah, Kim Eunra!" Jiyong berjalan ke mejanya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah plastik yang berisi kertas yang digulung-gulung. "Ini apaan, sunbae?" tanya Eunra yang sebenarnya hanya setengah sadar.

"Nomor urutan basket," jawab Jiyong sekenanya. Eunra langsung mengulurkan tangannya masuk, dan mengambil satu kertas. Ia membacanya, lalu menyerahkannya lagi pada Jiyong. Jiyong membacanya juga, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya. "Oke… Sekarang siapa perwakilan futsal?"

Eunra sendiri sudah kembali tiduran di meja, matanya nggak bisa diajak kompromi. Dari depan Donghae berteriak padanya, "Woi, Eunra-ya! Urutan berapa?"

"Hah? Urutan?" Eunra tiba-tiba bangun, dengan mata merah melototnya ia menatap lurus ke Donghae. Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, sedangkan satu kelas sudah berdebar-debar, apalagi yang akan mengikuti basket. "Kertas yang lu ambil tadi ditulisin angka berapa?"

"Satu….."

Dan Eunra harus persiapan mental buat nggak digebukin sekelas.

…

"Emang kenapa sih kalo pertama…." desah Eunra. Donghae, ia dan Sunyoung sedang berjalan di kantin, setelah seluruh kelas menyerukannya karena nggak hoki dengan mengambil nomor urutan satu.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi kan nggak enak! Baru mulai kompetisi tapi kita udah harus langsung tanding, nggak ada waktu buat persiapan dulu," jawab Donghae, lalu ia menjitak Eunra. Sunyoung sendiri hanya minum dengan kalem, lalu menyambung omongan Donghae, "Gua setuju. Lagian biasanya urutan pertama itu nggak hoki."

Eunra duduk di _bench _depan dapur sekolah, lalu berkata, "Alasan kalian itu nggak logis…. Malah kalo urutan pertama lawan kita nggak berat-berat amat!" kilah Eunra, tapi Donghae langsung mengerutkan alisnya. "Nggak berat apanya? Lawan kita langsung kelas 11-C! Kelasnya Yonghwa sunbae, tau nggak?!"

"Ya… sesekali lawan kakak kelas dulu…" gumam Eunra, dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas. Sunyoung malah cekikikan dan menyodorkan jus lecinya yang tadi dibeli di kantin. "Nih, minum aja. Kayaknya lu capek."

"Aaaah, akhirnya ada satuuu orang yang pengertian sama gua! Thanks!" Eunra langsung mengambilnya dan menenggaknya sampai setengah. Ia mengelap mulutnya yang basah dan memberikan gelas plastik itu pada Sunyoung lagi. Sunyoung mengintip isinya dan langsung cengo. "Lu ini haus atau napsu?"

"Dua-duanya," Eunra langsung nyengir polos dan Sunyoung serta Donghae menjitaknya pelan. Eunra langsung mengaduh, dan kebetulan Sunye, guru musik mereka melewati mereka. "Ini kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya bingung, dan mereka bertiga langsung bersikap sok ramah. "Halo seonsaeng… tadi kita cuma bercanda, kok!"

"Terserah, lebih baik kalian bantu saya saja. Taruh ini di kelas 10-C," ia memberikan Donghae sefolder daftar nilai yang kelihatan sangat berat dan penuh. Donghae menerimanya (dengan ogah-ogahan), dan mengangguk. "Iya, seonsaeng."

Sunye Seonsaeng berlalu dari hadapan mereka, dan mereka bertiga langsung bangkit berdiri menuju lantai dua. Donghae benar-benar keberatan dengan kertas-kertas itu, tapi di antara Eunra dan Sunyoung sama sekali tidak ada yang mau membantunya. Namun pada akhirnya Sunyoung bersedia membawakan setengah ketika Donghae terlihat sangat keberatan. Masa Sunye Seonsaeng kuat bawa segini berat, sih? Yang gua bawa aja sekarang cuma setengahnya, pikir Donghae.

Eunra sendiri masih nggak mau bawa, memang dasar cewek berat tangan. Dengan merdeka ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dan berteriak kepada Donghae dan Sunyoung. "Cepetan dong!"

"Lu… nggak… usah… ribut!" dengan terengah-engah Donghae membalas. Eunra sendiri hanya nyengir, ia malah memandangi kerumunan anak di depan papan pengumuman lantai dua. Sebagian besar cowok, dan mereka berjinjit untuk melihat papan itu. Eunra penasaran, ada apaan sih? Ia berjalan menuju papan itu, dan sepertinya mereka membicarakan kompetisi beberapa minggu lagi.

"Yaaah, lu mah beruntung doang!" terdengar suara Zitao berteriak dari tengah koridor, lalu disambung dengan tawa Yifan dan Luhan. Eunra berjinjit, dan ternyata mereka bertiga sedang berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Harapkan aja gua menang," sekarang terdengar suara Yifan, lalu Luhan menyahut, "Pasti menanglah kita! Lawan kita aja kelas 10-C doang, nggak ada apa-apanya."

Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengintip papan pengumuman itu. Terlihat beberapa cewek kelasnya (10-D) mengobrol dengannya, dan respon Yifan juga lumayan ramah. Jadi ini alasan dia punya banyak fans, eh? Batin Eunra.

"Menurut lu 10-A bakal menang ga?" tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka menyangkut kelas Eunra –mungkin karena mereka melihat nama di tim pertama– jadi Eunra ikut mendengarkan. Yifan hanya menjawab dengan datar. "Mungkin. Kan ada cewek MVP itu."

Deg! Eunra kaget mendengarnya, dan ia masih menatap mereka. Yifan sendiri tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan matanya selama beberapa detik, namun sepertinya Yifan cuek dan berlanjut dengan percakapannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Heh, ngapain di sini?" Donghae menarik tangan Eunra keluar, dan Eunra tentu saja kaget. Donghae dan Sunyoung sepertinya sudah menaruh file-file itu di kelas 10-C. Eunra menatapnya sebal. "Kaget, tau. Suka banget sih bikin orang kaget…"

"Masuk ke kelas, yuk!" kata Sunyoung, dan mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas.

Sebenarnya Yifan masih menatap penasaran Eunra yang sekarang sudah masuk ke kelasnya. _Itu Lee Donghae, ya? Dia pacaran sama MVP, ya?_

…

"Woi, Ahri!"

Ahri yang sejak lima menit yang lalu duduk manis di kursi kantin menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, dan ternyata itu Eunra. Ahri langsung tersenyum senang dan menepuk kursi di sebelahnya untuk Eunra duduk. Ia memang meminta Eunra untuk menemuinya pada jam istirahat kedua di kantin, karena ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa ngundang gua kesini?" tanya Eunra, namun ia melihat amplop pink yang menyembul dari tangan kiri Ahri yang disembunyikan. "Waduh, lu mau nyatain cinta ke gua?" canda Eunra dengan tampang sok kaget.

Ahri tertawa pelan lalu memukul lengan Eunra. "Jelas enggaklah! Bener aku mau nyatain cinta, tapi bukan ke kamu," kata Ahri. Eunra langsung menjadi penasaran. "Jadi?"

"Sini!" Ahri memberi kode pada Eunra untuk berbisik, dan Eunra mendekatkan telinganya. "Jadi aku mau minta bantuan kamu buat ngasih surat ini ke Yifan… boleh kan?"

"Surat apaan?! Surat cinta?!" jawab Eunra, ia kelewat excited. Ahri langsung mendesis menyuruhnya diam, dan Eunra mengangguk. "Iya, iya. Sini, kasih ke gua dulu suratnya."

Pelan-pelan Ahri mengambil surat itu, dan langsung Eunra lihat sampulnya. Warnanya merah muda dan kelihatannya surat itu bener-bener dipersiapkan, tapi tidak ada nama pengirim. Hanya ada tulisan 'S.A.R&W.Y.F' di ujungnya, mungkin itu Song Ahri dan Wu Yifan.

"Lucu," komentar Eunra singkat. Ia menaruh surat itu di kantong hoodienya, dan bangkit berdiri. "Bentar ya, gua beli minum. Mau nitip nggak?" dan Ahri menggeleng.

Meskipun Ahri bilang ia tidak mau minum, tapi Eunra merasa agak menyesal membuatnya menunggu selama beberapa menit karena ia malah asyik main basket dengan Donghae, Yonghwa sunbae dan Sunyoung. Jadi Eunra memutuskan untuk mentraktirnya. Ia berjalan ke vending machine, lalu memasukkan beberapa won dan keluarlah dua kaleng soda jeruk.

Eunra berjalan ke arah Ahri dan menyodorkan soda itu, namun langsung ditolak Ahri dengan gelengan manis. "Sori, aku nggak bisa minum soda. Lambungku lemah," katanya, dan Eunra langsung melengos. Ahri menatapnya bersalah dan berkata, "Jadi sodanya diapain?"

"Terserah lu sih," jawab Eunra, meskipun dia agak kesal tapi dia nggak bisa memaksa Ahri minum. Dia kan anak orang, kalau nantinya malah sakit gimana? Tapi tiba-tiba Eunra terpikirkan Yonghwa, yang jelas-jelas suka Ahri. "Gimana kalau kasih ke orang aja?"

"Eh? Maksud kamu Yifan?" tanya Ahri senang, tapi Eunra langsung menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Ahri keluar kantin, dan dengan bingung Ahri mengikuti Eunra. Rupanya Eunra membawanya ke arah lapangan, dan Ahri langsung bertanya, "Yifan lagi main basket, jadi kamu ajak aku kesini ya?"

Eunra kembali menggeleng. Tadi kan ia main basket juga, dan Yonghwa terlihat sangat lelah karena terus-terusan berlatih shoot dari tengah lapangan. "Dia lebih butuh ini daripada Yifan."

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ahri, namun Eunra langsung menaruh soda itu di tangan Ahri dan mendorongnya ke tengah lapangan. Saat dilihatnya, di lapangan hanya ada Donghae, Sunyoung dan Yonghwa. Apa sih maksud Eunra? Batinnya.

Diam-diam di belakang Ahri, Eunra memberi tanda bagi Yonghwa untuk mendekat. Yonghwa yang masih memegang bola basket sedikit bingung, namun bola yang dipegangnya terjatuh seketika ketika ia melihat Ahri dengan wajah polos dan manis, memegang sekaleng soda jeruk dingin. Sungguh seperti oase di tengah gurun…

Yonghwa berjalan maju, mengikuti komando Eunra. Ahri sendiri masih bingung ketika Yonghwa tiba-tiba mendekatinya. "Ha-hai, Ahri," sapa Yonghwa gugup.

Eunra langsung mendorong punggung Ahri dan seketika ia berlari ke tengah lapangan, mengikuti Donghae dan Sunyoung yang juga sedang menonton telenovela live itu. Ahri terlihat sedikit bingung, tapi ia melihat Yonghwa yang sepertinya kelelahan dan ia menyodorkan soda itu. "Sunbae, kayaknya sunbae capek banget. Ini punyaku, daripada nggak aku minum lebih baik buat sunbae."

"Hah? Buat aku?" tanya Yonghwa, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja tapi tetap saja ia benar-benar kelihatan nervous. Ahri mengangguk senang. "Diterima dong, sunbae. Kalo nggak diterima kan aku sedih,"

Yonghwa menggaruk kepalanya gugup, lalu tertawa pelan dan mengambil soda itu. "Makasih, ya."

Ahri mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sama-sama, sunbae! Eh, tadi sunbae latihan shoot ya? Aku nonton, dong!"

Dari kejauhan, trio Donghae-Sunyoung-Eunra menontoni mereka sambil cekikikan. Dalam hati, Donghae dan Sunyoung berpikir 'Eunra pinter juga ya!'

"Lu bakat jadi mak comblang," canda Donghae pada Eunra, dan Eunra langsung menepuk bangga dadanya sendiri.

Di lapangan, Ahri sedang bersorak senang ketika Yonghwa berhasil memasukkan bola basketnya ke dalam ring dari tengah lapangan. Yonghwa juga tersenyum senang dan kembali mengambil bola itu.

Tawa pelan Ahri memudar. Ia tahu alasan Eunra membawanya kesini… ia tahu alasan kenapa ia berada disini… tapi ia tak tahu apa dia bisa membalas perasaan itu.

…

Yonghwa nggak pernah ngerasain yang namanya takut sama cewek. Biasanya dengan seenak jidat dia ngajak orang ngedate. Nggak peduli kakak kelas, adek kelas, temen sebaya, temen beda sekolah, anak tetanggapun dijabanin.

Tapi masa sama satu cewek aja dia nervousnya setengah mati?

Ia membanting bola basketnya ke tanah, lalu bola itu memantul tinggi dan kembali lagi. Terbanting keras-keras lagi ke tanah, lalu melambung tinggi lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya bola itu berhenti bergerak.

Yonghwa bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil bola itu. Ia men-dribblenya pelan. Sejak dulu, sebenarnya semua cewek yang kencan dengannya hanyalah pelampiasan karena Song Ahri yang disukainya nggak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Ahri malah digosipkan suka dengan Wu Yifan, cowok populer yang jelas-jelas cuma adik kelasnya.

"Gua kasihan, ya?" gumam Yonghwa pelan, lalu melempar bola itu masuk ke keranjang bola di lobby –dan bola itu masuk dengan sukses. Ia menatap bola yang sekarang sedikit memantul itu dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam sekolah, Eunra muncul dan ia berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Ia mengadahkan tangannya ke langit, dan Eunra celingukan menatap langit. "Yah, hujan…"

Yonghwa sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia baru sadar kalau sekarang hujan gerimis. Ketika Eunra sadar kalau ada Yonghwa di tengah lapangan, ia langsung berteriak, "Woi! Lu gila? Udah tau ujan malah diem-diem aja…"

"Iya, iya! Gua masuk!" dengan kesal karena diejek gila, Yonghwa berjalan masuk ke lobby dan duduk di samping Eunra. Eunra sendiri dengan bete sudah duduk diam di bench.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, dan Eunra langsung menunjuk langit. "Tuh. Baru aja mau latihan, eh udah hujan."

Yonghwa hanya tersenyum kecil. Eunra langsung menyikutnya, "Gimana soal Ahri? Ada kemajuan?" dan Yonghwa hanya menggeleng lemas. Eunra langsung melengos. "Ajak dia kencan, dong!"

Yonghwa menatap Eunra tajam. "Emang gampang ngajak orang kencan…" lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan yang sekarang sudah diguyur hujan deras. Eunra sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, namun tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Paling enggak terus terang dulu aja ke dia kalo lu suka…"

"Gua takut… kalo misalnya nanti dia jadi benci gua atau menghindari gua. Kalo misalnya dia juga suka sih bagus… tapi kalo enggak?" balas Yonghwa. Ini kenapa jadi melow sih, batin Eunra yang nggak tahu gimana caranya mengubah suasana.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam, namun sikutan Eunra memecah keheningan. "Woi, udah siap belum tanding basket sama kelas gua?" dan Yonghwa mengangguk. "Udah dong!" sepertinya moodnya kembali.

"Jangan nangis ya kalo gua bantai skornya!" tantang Eunra, dan Yonghwa meliriknya. "Yang harus bilang kayak gitu itu gua!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eunra langsung membanting tasnya di pinggir lapangan ketika ia sampai. Sebagian anggota klub basket sudah berada di sana dan mereka bermain bersama, entah cuma latihan passing atau one-on-one, bahkan ada yang bertanding kecil-kecilan.

"Ikutan dong!" teriak Eunra pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung melemparkan bola itu padanya, dan Eunra langsung bermain bersama yang lain.

Permainan sudah berjalan sekitar lima menit ketika Yifan datang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yifan langsung masuk ke tengah lapangan dan menguasai bola. Ia melakukan lay-up, dan bola masuk dengan mulus.

Ketika bola jatuh, Luhan langsung melompat dan mengambilnya. Tapi ketika Luhan men-dribblenya ke tengah lapangan untuk melakukan shoot, Yifan men-steal bola itu dan dibawanya pergi.

Tak mau kalah, Eunra berusaha melakukan defense. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Yifan, berusaha menjaga Yifan agar tidak berhasil mengoper ataupun men-shoot. Yifan masih men-dribble dan sesekali berusaha keluar dari penjagaan Eunra, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Akhirnya Yifan berusaha melakukan pass. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, begitu juga dengan Eunra (Eunra kan memang harus menjaga agar bolanya tidak masuk) dan Yifan melempar bolanya. Eunra melompat untuk menghalangi jalur bola dan ia menampar bolanya, tapi karena sedikit terlalu emosi ia malah menampar bolanya ke kiri dan tulang pergelangannya berderak. Tubuhnya terputar dan ia jatuh menindih Yifan dengan posisi sama-sama telentang.

"Argh!" Eunra mencengkeram tangannya, dan ia langsung berguling untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman. Tangannya benar-benar sakit seperti keseleo, dan parahnya itu tangan kanan. Bagaimana caranya menulis nanti?

"Eunra!" teriak Donghae, ia langsung meninggalkan bolanya dan berlari menuju Eunra yang sedang terkapar. Yang lain melihat Donghae dan mengikutinya berlari. Seluruh tim langsung mengerumuni Eunra dan Yifan, tapi hanya cewek-cewek fansnya yang mengerumuni Yifan. "Oppa nggak apa-apa?"

Yifan tidak menjawab mereka, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyibak kerumunan yang mengerumuni Eunra. "Lu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Tangan gua sakit, bodoh!" teriak Eunra, ia sedang meringis kesakitan dan sibuk mengumpat. Beberapa anak langsung memanggil guru kesehatan, dan sebagian berusaha menenangkan serta mengecek luka Eunra. Yifan terus terang merasa bersalah, karena Eunra kelihatannya kesakitan banget. Ia berjongkok di tengah kerumunan itu dan mengambil tangan Eunra yang keseleo.

Eunra tentu saja kaget. Yifan sekarang memegang tangannya itu dan ia langsung berteriak, "Sakit! Udah tahu sakit malah dipegang-pegang!" tapi Yifan cuek. Ia memutarnya dan melihat tangan bagian bawahnya. "Ini keseleo. Mungkin baru bisa sembuh kalau udah dua minggu," katanya.

Eunra terduduk, dan menarik tangannya dari Yifan. "Tadi kata lu dua minggu? Terus kompetisi- argh, sakit!"

Dokter sekolah sudah datang dan sekarang ia mengecek keadaan Eunra. Yifan sendiri memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan karena kalau kebanyakan orang, mungkin itu akan menyusahkan pemeriksaan.

"Benar ini keseleo," kata dokter itu, dan Eunra mengerang. "Terus, emang sembuhnya perlu dua minggu, dok?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Bahkan kadang ada yang sebulan baru sembuh," dan Eunra mengerang kesal. "Lah, saya nanti nulis sama main basketnya gimana, dok?!"

"Ya itu sih terserah kamu," jawab si dokter, sama sekali nggak ngasih solusi. Sekarang Eunra, dokter, dan beberapa temannya sedang menuju UKS. Yifan sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap berada di lapangan, ia mengambil bola basket dan men-dribblenya.

"Hayolo, Yifan! Anak orang tuh," goda Zitao. Yifan hanya meliriknya. "Siapa suruh dia ngeblock gua."

"Sana, ikut ke UKS. Nggak tanggung jawab banget sih," kata Sunyoung sekilas, ia berhenti sejenak lalu ia langsung berlari menuju kerumunan yang ke UKS. Yifan meneriakkan jawaban, "Bukannya nggak tanggung jawab, cuman jangan semuanya ikut juga! Lu kira UKS segede apa?"

Sunyoung masih mendengar jawaban Yifan, namun dia memutuskan untuk cuek dan tidak membujuk Yifan untuk ikut lagi. Diam-diam dia bijak, batinnya.

…

"Eunra udah nggak apa-apa, tuh."

Sunyoung mendatangi Yifan yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, namun Yifan hanya menengadah dan menatapnya. Sunyoung membalasnya sebal, "Paling enggak kunjungin dia, kek!"

Yifan mengangguk, ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Sunyoung yang sudah duluan berlari. Sesampainya di UKS, suasana sudah tidak serame tadi, hanya ada Eunra di dalamnya. Eunra sedang berusaha makan ttokboki pakai tangan kiri, dan harus diakui itu susah.

"Gimana tangan lu?" tanya Yifan. Ia duduk di kasur UKS, tepat di samping Eunra. Eunra yang baru sadar kalau Yifan datang langsung kaget. "Nih, dibalut. Nggak bisa gerak."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk saja. "Kayaknya susah banget ya, makan pake tangan kiri."

"Apa? Lu kode mau nyuapin? Nggak, gua nggak mau! Udah sana, gua bisa makan sendiri!" bentak Eunra, dan Yifan langsung menatapnya datar. "Siapa juga sih yang mau nyuapi lu."

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, namun tiba-tiba Eunra bergumam dan ia memberikan piring plastik ttokbokinya pada Yifan. Yifan bingung, mungkin Eunra titip sebentar. Eunra merogoh-rogoh sakunya, dan ia memberikan Yifan sesuatu. "Ini apaan?" tanya Yifan.

Sampulnya pink, dan itu kelihatan seperti surat cinta. Ketika Eunra sudah menelan makanannya, ia baru berbicara. "Itu titipan dari seseorang."

Yifan bergumam, ia membolak-balik surat itu, berusaha menemukan petunjuk siapa pengirimnya. Hanya ada petunjuk inisial SAR, dan ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Mungkin di dalam suratnya ada petunjuk lain, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membuka suratnya di kelas saja. Tapi Eunra langsung menegurnya ketika Yifan mau menyimpannya di saku. "Bacain di sini dong! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena lu udah nyelakain tangan gua."

"Kok gitu, sih?" Yifan protes, tapi ia tetap menurut. Dibukanya amplop itu, dan diambilnya selembar kertas binder berwarna soft pink di dalamnya. Dibukanya lipatan itu, dan dibacanya pelan-pelan.

"_Buat Wu Yifan._

_Halo, mungkin kamu nggak kenal aku siapa. Aku cuma seseorang yang bisa ngelihat kamu dari belakang. Aku cuma seseorang yang bisa suka kamu dalam diam. Aku cuma seseorang yang bisa menyukai tanpa tahu bakal dapet balasan atau enggak._

_Udah lama aku memendam rasa suka. Aku tahu kamu idola sekolah. Banyak cewek ngajak kencan kamu, baik adik kelas, kakak kelas maupun yang sebaya, karena kamu cakep, kamu tinggi, kamu berbakat, kamu keren, kamu baik. Aku salah satu dari mereka yang nggak punya kejelasan tentang cinta. Orang yang aku sukai terlalu sempurna, dan mungkin aku hanya setitik noda bagi kamu._

_Tapi, pake surat ini aku pengen kasih tahu kamu. Aku suka kamu, aku cinta kamu. Mungkin aku nggak secantik, seramah, sepintar dan sebaik cewek lain yang deket sama kamu. Tapi aku pengen kamu bales perasaan aku._

_Sincerely, Song Ahri  
The One Who Waits For You."_

…

"Eunra!"

Dengan suara tinggi, Ahri memanggilnya dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Tangan kamu kenapaaa?"

Eunra melengos. Sudah seharian ini semua orang menanyainya tentang tangannya, dan jelas dia malas banget menjawab! Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya pada Ahri, "Keseleo."

Ahri mengamatinya dengan tatapan kasihan sejenak, namun langsung berkicau senang lagi. "Oh iya, surat titipan dari aku gimana?" tanyanya, dan itu mengingatkan Eunra tentang kemarin. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tidak rela dan nggak nyaman ketika ia membaca itu. Mungkin ia suka Yifan? Entah, Eunra sendiri nggak mau memikirkannya. Yang penting dia merasa sebel sendiri sama surat itu. Eunra hanya tersenyum kecil, "Udah gua kasih."

"Beneran?! Terus respon dia gimana?" balas Ahri semangat, lalu Eunra hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Reaksinya kayak cowok yang dikasih surat cinta."

Ahri melengos. "Ya iyalah," gumamnya. Tapi ia langsung menjabat tangan kiri Eunra yang sehat. "Omong-omong, makasih banyak ya! Oh iya, sini deh!" Eunra mendekatkan kupingnya ke Ahri, dan Ahri berbisik, "Aku mau nyatain cinta ke dia, di gazebo, dua hari lagi waktu istirahat pertama! Menurut kamu itu romantis nggak?" tanya Ahri, dan Eunra mengangguk. "Iya, berjuang ya!"

Sebenarnya… Eunra kurang rela.

…

Yifan membuka lokernya dan mengambil bola basket miliknya yang disembunyikannya dari para guru. Ia memutarnya dengan satu tangan, bermaksud mau menutup lokernya lagi. Namun memo berwarna merah muda mencolok di dinding loker mengganggu matanya. "Apaan nih?" ia menghentikan bola basketnya yang masih berputar, mengambil memo itu dan membacanya.

"_S.A.R. Gazebo, 26 Juni 2013  
I'm Waiting For You."_

Yifan yakin itu pasti pemberian Song Ahri (ngomong-ngomong dia udah tahu SAR itu apa), tapi ia ragu untuk datang. Bukannya ia takut dengan cewek, tapi dia hanya nggak mau nyakitin cewek lagi. Dia merasa hatinya sudah beku karena terlalu banyaknya wanita yang datang dengan sendirinya padanya. Dia udah nggak bisa cinta denga tulus pada satu orang. Dan dia nggak mau memaksakan diri pacaran sama orang yang nggak dicintainya.

Yifan meremas note itu, lalu melemparkannya ke keranjang sampah.

…

Hari yang ditunggu Ahri dan hari yang terus dipikirkan Yifan tiba. Tepat saat bel istirahat pertama, Ahri langsung melesat keluar dari kelasnya dan duduk manis di gazebo. Yang tahu rencananya hari ini hanyalah Eunra dan Yifan, dan Ahri harap Yifan akan menerimanya.

Ahri memfantasikan beberapa hal manis, dan pipinya memerah sendiri. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sosok Yifan yang memakai jaket dan headphone yang digantung di lehernya muncul dari sudut tangga. Ahri langsung tersenyum senang dan melambai, sedangkan Yifan cuma menatapnya datar dan duduk di sebelah Ahri.

"Mau ngomong apa?" gumam Yifan.

"Kamu udah baca surat titipan aku?" tanya Ahri malu, dan Yifan mengangguk. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Ahri, ia hanya menatap kosong ke bola basket yang terbuang di pinggir rumput. Ahri tahu Yifan kurang memperhatikannya, namun ia tetap berusaha. "Dan kamu tahu apa yang mau aku lakukan sekarang?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Yifan… aku cinta kamu. Boleh nggak kita coba pacaran?"

Yifan bergeming, ia masih menatap kosong. Ahripun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Paling enggak, coba aja dulu seminggu. Kalo kamu memang nggak pengen bales perasaanku, nggak apa-apa kok… Mau, ya?" pinta Ahri.

"Ahri," dan ini pertama kalinya Yifan menatap lurus ke matanya. "Aku… udah sekian kali ditembak gini, dan alasan aku nolak terus adalah karena aku nggak cinta orang itu."

Ahri langsung terdiam, matanya memanas.

"Frontalnya, mereka suka gua nggak karena gua adalah gua. Mereka suka karena gua pinter, tinggi, jago main basket, ganteng, kaya, dan sebagainya. Gua nggak yakin mereka bakal tetep cinta gua kalo gua kecelakaan, lumpuh, uangnya habis, jadi gila, jadi idiot…"

"Jadi maaf banget… gua kayaknya nggak bisa nerima. Ahri, kamu cantik. Pasti nanti ada _someone better than me _yang cinta sama kamu," Yifan tersenyum tipis, namun dengan perasaan bersalah sekaligus lega.

Ahri berusaha mengerti, jadi ia mengangguk. Namun airmatanya langsung menetes, jadi spontan Yifan memeluk Ahri. Ahri langsung menangis di bahu Yifan, dan Yifan mengelus punggungnya.

Setelah menangis beberapa menit, Ahri menarik dirinya dari pelukan Yifan. "Yifan, aku nggak mau maafin kamu," lalu ia mendengus pelan, berusaha tertawa tapi masih sedikit menangis. "Cewek yang nantinya kamu cintai dengan tulus, dia akan jadi cewek yang beruntung. Aku bisa ngertiin keputusan kamu ke aku," kata Ahri.

Yifan tersenyum, lalu menepuk punggung Ahri. Yifan bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari gazebo itu. Meninggalkan Ahri yang kemudian menangis lagi, sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Yonghwa menatapnya dari balik pilar. Melihat orang yang disukainya menangis sungguh membuat perasaannya nggak enak, apalagi air mata itu disebabkan oleh cowok yang diharapkan si cewek.

Ia melangkah maju, dan memasuki gazebo itu. Yonghwa duduk tepat di sebelah Ahri, dan membiarkan air mata itu membasahi bahunya.

…

"Gimana si Ahri?" Eunra iseng bertanya saat Yifan duduk di sebelahnya. Yifan menggigit kebab yang tadi dibelinya, dan menjawab sekenanya. "Kenapa emang?"

"Gua nanya doang, kok jawabnya nggak enak gitu?" protes Eunra. "Ya kan gua juga merasa harus tahu sebagai pihak perantara…" kata Eunra, dan Yifan menatapnya datar. "Gua tolak."

"Hah, lu tolak?!" Eunra menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dia kan manis, cantik, baik, ramah…"

"Lu ngepromosiin dia nih ceritanya?" jawab Yifan, ia melirik ke Eunra dan Eunra menjawab, "Yaah… nggak gitu juga sih, tapi jahat aja, masa lu tolak dia!"

"Kalo emang nggak cinta kenapa harus diterima? Daripada pacarannya maksa… kan nggak enak juga kalo pacaran tapi saling pura-pura," jawab Yifan. Diam-diam Eunra merenungi perkataan Yifan. Bener juga sih, meskipun kesannya jahat, bakal lebih jahat lagi kalo pacaran cuma karena kasihan. Tiba-tiba tanpa disuruh, Yifan curhat semuanya kepada Eunra. "Udah sering gua ditembak cewek kayak gitu. Ada yang blak-blakan banget di koridor sampe gua malu banget, ada juga yang pake surat bersambung yang lamaaaa banget. Tapi semuanya gua tolak, karena ketika gua tanya kenapa mereka suka gua, mereka selalu bilang 'karena kamu cakep, karena kamu baik, karena kamu tinggi, karena kamu jago main basket…' gitu. Gua nggak nerima mereka karena mereka nggak cinta gua sebagai gua. Emang mereka bakal cinta gua kalo gua kecelakaan terus jadi cacat, jelek, idiot dan nggak bisa main basket?"

"Bahkan kayaknya hati gua udah… beku. Nggak pernah lagi ngerasain yang namanya cinta…"

"_Gua nunggu seseorang yang bisa bikin gua ngerasain lagi yang namanya cinta…"_

Eunra menepuk punggung Yifan dengan simpatik.

…

D-DAY sudah tiba! Sekarang adalah hari pertama pentas seni Monochrome Gangnam High School. Tim dance menari sebagai pembuka acara, dan terus terang tariannya keren banget. Mulai jam delapan pagi nanti semua pertandingan akan resmi diadakan. Basket di lapangan kanan, dan futsal di lapangan kiri.

Semua peserta lomba sudah menyiapkan diri masing-masing, di ruang ganti anak-anak tim basket 10-A sedang bersiap-siap. Eunra sudah sangat siap dengan bajunya (untung tangan kanannya sudah cukup sembuh), sedangkan yang lain sedang berlatih kecil-kecilan. Tiba-tiba Donghae mengopernya bola, dan Eunra segera menangkapnya.

"Yakin lu bisa dribble?" tanyanya, dan Eunra mengangguk. Ia langsung mencoba dribble dengan tangan kanannya. Hasilnya agak aneh, tapi sudah lumayan. "Tuh kan, bisa!"

Donghae tersenyum, lalu menangkap bola yang dilemparkan kembali padanya. Ia mendribble bolanya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan cowok-cowok.

_Priiiit!_

Peluit tanda mulainya pertandingan sudah ditiup, dan sisanya sudah tergantung pada kerja keras mereka di lapangan dan keberuntungan.

…

Jump Ball akan dilakukan. Dari tim 10-A ada Junhong (yang cukup tinggi dan baru disadari kalau ia jago basket), dan dari 11-C ada Minho yang memang jago sekali bermain basket. Saat bola dilontarkan, beruntung sekali Junhong berhasil men-block bolanya dan langsung diambil Donghae. Donghae membawanya ke bawah ring, dan ketika Yonghwa nyaris men-blocknya, Donghae langsung melakukan passing ke Eunra. Eunra melakukan lay-up, dan gol pertama tercipta untuk 10-A.

Kerumunan penonton bersorak, dan pertandingan berlanjut lagi.

Sudah satu quarter pertandingan dilangsungkan, dan skor sekarang 10-8 untuk 10-A. Perbedaan tipis karena di 10-A ada Eunra, Donghae dan Sunyoung, sedangkan di 11-C ada Yonghwa, Minho, dan Sooyoung. Karena pertandingan ini hanya terdiri dari dua quarter yang masing-masing cuma sepuluh menit, jadi sekarang mereka harus bertukar tempat dan diberi kesempatan istirahat satu menit.

Setelah satu menit mengatur ulang strategi, pertandingan dimumai lagi. Formasi tetap sama, hanya saja tim 10-A harus meningkatkan attack agar perbedaan skor lumayan.

Pertandingan terus berjalan. Sesekali Eunra berusaha shoot tapi kadang bola hanya membentur pinggiran ring. Pelanggaran sempat terjadi pada menit ke-19 oleh tim kelas 11, dan karena itu sekarang tim kelas 10 diberi kesempatan untuk free throw. Eunra yang disuruh melakukannya, dan bagusnya lemparannya sukses.

Skor akhir adalah 18-17, dan perbedaan tipis itu terjadi karena free throw. Kalau saja Eunra gagal, mungkin skor mereka tetap sama. Tetapi mereka mengakhiri pertandingan dengan sportif, tidak ada yang marah (meskipun Eunra ingin menertawakan Yonghwa), dan tidak ada yang bertengkar.

Masih kira-kira tiga pertandingan lagi sampai mereka harus masuk ke lapangan. Semuanya beristirahat di ruang ganti, dan anak-anak kelas sepuluh saling tos dan berpelukan senang. Eunra dan Donghae berpelukan dengan bangga, mereka saling menepuk punggung satu sama lain.

Selama waktu kosong itu mereka berhamburan, benar-benar nggak tahu harus ngapain. Ada yang main basket di ring kecil yang ada di pinggir lapangan, ada yang jalan-jalan, ada yang baca buku, ada yang main HP, dan macam-macam.

Eunra sibuk berdebat dengan Donghae, kenapa melambungkan bola namanya dribble (mereka memang seperti itu, memperdebatkan hal yang nggak penting). Beberapa teman juga ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka, dan itu menambah keramaian ruang ganti.

Sunyoung menatap Donghae dan Eunra dari jauh. _Mereka akrab banget, ya… Coba gua ada di posisi Eunra._

…

Tim kelas 10-A terus menjadi juara bertahan di kompetisi ini, hingga pada akhirnya mereka masuk final. Mereka saling berhigh-five di tengah lapangan ketika akan bertanding untuk final. Saat berjalan ke bench mereka, Eunra bertanya kepada Donghae, "Lawan kita siapa?"

"Kelas 10-D," jawab Donghae ringan. Donghae meneguk air minumnya untuk yang kesekian kali, dan langsung berjalan menuju bench. Eunra cuma mengangguk-angguk, dan ia melihat ke tim lawan mereka.

Dan disanalah Yifan berdiri.

Eunra langsung melotot, dan berlari ke kerumunan timnya. "Woi, beneran nih lawannya 10-D?!" dan Sunyoung mengangguk. "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Eunra tidak bisa menjawab, dia meringis gugup sambil melirik tim lawan. Tiba-tiba Yifan sekilas menatapnya, jadilah Eunra langsung pura-pura melihat tiang listrik yang berdiri di dekat pohon.

"Tes, tes," terdengar suara dari mic di dekat papan skor, dan itu adalah suara Jiyong, wakil ketua OSIS yang menjabat sebagai seksi acara olahraga. "Halo, micnya gua ambil alih bentar buat jadi komentator, ya."

"Pertandingan basket di Monochrome sudah mencapai finalnya, dan dua kelas yang mencapai final adalah kelas 10-A dan 10-D! Kayaknya bakal panas nih, pertandingannya, soalnya kelas A punya seorang MVP yang namanya Kim Eunra, dan D juga punya MVP yang namanya Wu Yifan!"

Kerumunan penonton bertepuk tangan. Yifan masih bersikap biasa saja seperti nggak ada yang menyebut namanya, tapi Eunra sudah salah tingkah ketika Jiyong menyebut namanya dan teman-temannya langsung menyorakinya. "Pertandingan bakal dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Untuk jumpball, entah kenapa yang dikerahkan langsung Eunra dan Yifan (memang gila karena tinggi badan mereka kan beda jauh, dan alasan teman-teman langsung menyuruh mereka itu karena 'MVP lawan MVP!') dan jelas Yifan yang mendapatkan bola. Ia langsung membawa bola ke ring, berputar sekali untuk menghindar dari penjagaan Donghae, dan bola masuk.

"Shoot pertama dari Yifan! Sekarang bola ada di tangan Junhong. Junhong pass ke Zitao, tapi di-intercept oleh Junsu! Junsu mendribble ke tengah lapangan dan dioper ke Siwon. Siwon berlari ke bawah ring, ups, Donghae berusaha mem-block… gagal! Siwon melakukan crossover… menembus pertahanan Donghae! Siwon lay-up, dan… masuk! Dua poin lagi untuk 10-D!"

"Bola berada di tangan Donghae. Donghae mendribble sejenak, dan langsung dijaga Eunhyuk dan Wooyoung sekaligus! Bola dilempaarrr.. dan sekarang ada di tangan Eunra. Eunra langsung berlari menuju ring, shoot, aaaah… sayang sekali bola hanya membentur ring. Eunra berusaha melakukan rebounce, dan sayangnya gagal lagi! Bola langsung diambil Yifan, di-dribble menuju tengah lapangan, dan wow, block dari Junhong nggak berefek baginya! Bola masuk dengan mulus!"

Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya quarter pertama selesai. Skor masih 16-2 untuk kelas 10-D, dan hanya Eunra yang dari tadi berhasil memasukkan bola. Tim kelas A sudah benar-benar lemas, mendengar kalau suporter juga mayoritas berpihak pada tim kelas D (iyalah, apalagi yang cewek-cewek). Donghae menepuk punggung Eunra yang udah lemes banget, dan Eunra hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kalo kita kalah juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Masih juara dua juga, kan?" gumam Donghae, dan Eunra memikirkannya. "Bener juga, ya."

"Lu ini jago main basket tapi ternyata bego ya," gumam Donghae, dan Donghae menjitak Eunra. Eunra mengaduh dan balas memukulnya.

"Eh, eh, Donghae sama Eunra! Kalian ini masih ada satu quarter lagi, nggak usah pacaran!" canda Jiyong, namun itu membuat kerumunan penonton langsung meneriakkan nama mereka. Eunra dan Donghae sekarang salah tingkah, meringis malu dan membiarkan mereka. Setelah keributan mereda, Jiyong melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sekarang quarter kedua akan dimulai…"

Permainan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya peluit ditiup. Skor akhir adalah 24-15 bagi 10-D, dan bagusnya ketertinggalan nggak separah quarter pertama (tapi tetep aja 10-A kalah), tapi saat mereka melakukan group hug, Donghae membuat mereka senang lagi dengan cara berkata 'kita dapet juara kedua!'

"Yifaaaan!" cewek-cewek berteriak kayak koor, dan Yifan cuma tersenyum sekilas. Ia berjalan ke kantin sekolah dan langsung duduk seenak jidat di bangku kantin.

_Meanwhile, _Eunra dan Donghae berpelukan dengan bangga, dan Donghae menarik tangan Eunra. "Temenin ke kantin dong, gua haus."

Eunra mengangguk, dan dengan senang berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti ke kantin. Selama di koridor ada beberapa teman yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, dan Eunra selalu merespon dengan baik. Saat di kantin juga ada beberapa teman yang menanyakan skor, dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Eunra menoleh ke meja tempat ia dan Donghae biasa duduk, dan ia menemukan Yifan dengan semena-mena main duduk di meja. Eunra sedikit kesal, lalu melepaskan tangan Donghae dan menegurnya. "Woi, jangan duduk seenaknya dong!"

"Emang ini meja lu? Meja kantin gini," balas Yifan santai. Yifan terlihat sangat berkeringat dan lelah setelah pertandingan tadi, dan Eunra hanya meliriknya tajam.

Donghae berjalan dari vending machine mendekatinya. Eunra langsung menggandengnya, "Balik aja yuk ke ruang ganti."

Eunra memimpin jalan ke ruang ganti, namun Donghae langsung menarik tangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Donghae dan Eunra menaiki tangga, dan Eunra bingung. "Woi, kita kemana?"

"Pernah ke rooftop?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik Eunra, dan Eunra mengangguk. Donghae semakin cepat berlari, dan Eunra semakin bingung –tapi ia tetap mengikuti Donghae. "Woi, lu ngapain sih?!"

Sesampainya di rooftop lantai enam, Eunra langsung terengah-engah dan melepaskan gandengan Donghae. "Lu ngapain ngajak gua ke sini? Mau nerjunin gua?" candanya.

"Enggak, bodoh," Donghae sempat terengah-engah, lalu ia tertawa pelan. "Gua ngajak lu ke sini buat nembak lu."


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Ahri keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik dinding kantin. Sepasang tangannya menggenggam sekaleng soda jeruk, dan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan Yifan, Ahri menyerahkannya. "Buat kamu."

Yifan yang tadinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Ahri langsung menoleh kaget, dan menunjuk jus jeruk itu. "Beneran buat gua nih?"

Ahri mengangguk dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan. "Kayaknya soalnya kamu capek banget," katanya, dan mau tidak mau Yifan mengambilnya. Yifan membuka tutup kalengnya dan langsung meminumnya. Karena nggak enak melihat Ahri yang cuma berdiri diam menatapnya, Yifan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduk aja," dan Ahri menurutinya. Ia memanjat meja itu dan duduk di sebelah Yifan.

"Kemarin gua nolak lu, gua nyakitin lu dan bikin lu nangis. Kok lu masih mau ngelakuin ini?" tanya Yifan, dan ia menoleh ke Ahri. Ahri hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Nggak ada salahnya aku berharap dikit, kan? Meskipun aku yakin harapan itu bakal pupus…"

Yifan terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menatap kosong ke lantai, dan Ahri bertanya lagi, "Kalo boleh tahu, ada orang lain yang kamu suka nggak?"

"Ada…"

…

"Hae, lu beneran?" tanya Eunra sekali lagi. Baru saja sahabat paling dekatnya menembaknya, dan tentu saja Eunra kaget. Masa sih Donghae bisa suka dia?

Donghae mengangguk, dan dengan sopan berlutut di depan Eunra. "Would you be mine? Gua tahu ini aneh banget, karena tadinya kita sahabat dan entah kenapa gua pengen kita jadi satu tahap lebih dekat. Awalnya gua berpikir, kita ini bener-bener nggak terpisahkan, tapi sepertinya gua nggak bisa kayak gini terus…"

"Donghae," gumam Eunra memotong pembicaraan Donghae, dan mereka berdua terdiam lama. Eunra melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Ada orang yang bilang ke gua… katanya, 'kalo nggak cinta ngapain harus pacaran? Lebih sakit pacaran tapi saling pura-pura,' gitu."

"Orang itu pasti Yifan, kan?" tegur Donghae, dan entah kenapa omongannya pas banget. Eunra langsung menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan. Donghae seperti sudah tahu kalau akan ditolak.

"Eunra, gua ngelakuin ini karena takut hal yang gua takutin terjadi. Awalnya gua kira kita sahabat yang sempurna, pas gede nanti bakal pacaran, menikah, dan sebagainya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gua mulai mikir, gimana kalo lu beralih ke cowok lain… dan kayaknya hal itu udah mulai terjadi. Bener nggak?"

Eunra terdiam. Siapa sih yang dimaksud Donghae?

"Yifan, Eunra. Gua tau lu mungkin nggak ada peka-pekanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini lu beda banget. Apa yang sekarang lu rasain ke dia?" sambung Donghae, dan Eunra masih speechless.

"Gua harap dia nggak mengalami hal kayak gua… Gua harap dia bakal sukses sama lu dan nggak sakit hati. Dan asal lu tahu aja, gua bisa ngerasain kalo dia juga suka lu…" Donghae menatap Eunra lurus, dan bersiap-siap untuk turun dari rooftop. Tapi sebelum Donghae menghilang, Eunra memanggilnya. "Donghae!"

"Ya?"

"Maaf," jawab Eunra sambil tersenyum. Donghae balik tersenyum, dan menjawab, "Perasaan itu nggak bisa dipaksa."

…

Sudah setengah jam ini Eunra duduk di rooftop, merenungi perkataan Donghae. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke pemandangan gedung-gedung di hadapannya, dan tiba-tiba saja tangga menuju rooftop berderit. Eunra menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati Yifan.

"Gua kira apaan, ternyata elu…" gumam Yifan yang sepertinya berlari-lari. Eunra langsung bangkit berdiri, "Emang siapa yang nyuruh lu kesini?"

"Donghae," jawab Yifan. "Dia suruh gua ke sini cepetan, katanya ada sesuatu yang pentinglah," dan Eunra mencibir. "Bego, sih."

Yifan langsung duduk tepat di emperan rooftop (asal tahu, di sini itu serem banget. Sekali melangkah langsung jatuh, apalagi ini di atap lantai enam) dan Eunra ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Yifan berkata, "Pengumuman kejuaraan udah selesai, Jiyong bingung banget karena lu yang mustinya ngewakilin basket 10-A nggak ada."

"Hm…" Eunra hanya bergumam, dan Yifan menjenjangkan lehernya untuk melihat gedung-gedung. "Lu lihat rumah yang catnya hitam itu nggak?" dan Eunra mengangguk. "Rumahnya gede banget."

"Itu rumah gua," jawab Yifan bangga, dan Eunra menatapnya kaget. "Masa sih? Rumahnya keliatannya terlalu bagus buat lu tinggal di sana," dan Yifan langsung mau menjitaknya, tapi Eunra langsung berkelit. "Eh, nggak bisaaaa."

Tiba-tiba Eunra teringat ucapan Donghae tadi. Gimana kalo nanti Yifan beneran nembak dia –di tempat dimana Donghae juga nembak dia dan di tempat dimana Eunra nolak Donghae? Mendingan jangan sampe terjadi, pikirnya. Eunra bangkit berdiri, dan Yifan langsung menatapnya bingung. "Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke bawah," jawab Eunra gugup, ia pun langsung berlari turun dari rooftop, meninggalkan Yifan sendirian.

Yifan menghela napas, memikirkan kata-kata Ahri dan jawaban yang ia berikan. Dia nggak tahu pasti, tapi kenapa harus ngomong 'ada' waktu Ahri bertanya tentang cewek yang dia suka? Yifan sendiri masih nggak yakin sama perasaannya.

Cewek yang menjadi tempat curhatnya untuk pertama kali, masa sih dia bisa suka itu cewek? Kalo sama cewek lain, kayaknya dia nggak bakal bisa curhat sebebas sama cewek itu. Tapi dia takut karma terjadi. Dia terlalu sering nolak cewek, dan takut cewek ini bakal nolak dia juga.

Kalo mau optimis, dia bisa aja mikir 'nggak ada cewek yang nolak gua, gua populer!' tapi kalo mau realis, pemikirannya yang dari tadi dia pikirin soal karma itu nggak salah.

Yifan hanya bisa berharap kalau sisi optimisnyalah yang akan menang.

…

Keesokan harinya, Eunra benar-benar menghindari Yifan karena kejadian awkward kemarin. Tiap mereka bertemu di koridor, Eunra yang seharian jalan-jalan sama Sunyoung langsung pura-pura kebelet pengen ke toilet. Tiap nggak sengaja papasan di koridor, Eunra langsung pura-pura ketinggalan baranglah, ngebenerin tali sepatulah, pokoknya dia menghindari Yifan!

Yifan sendiri bingung banget, tapi dia nggak tahu gimana cara bikin Eunra balik kayak biasa. Paling enggak dia berhenti ngehindarin aja udah bagus. Tapi setiap Yifan mau tanya alasan kenapa Eunra kayak gitu, Eunra pasti udah ngacir duluan.

"Woi, Eunra!" panggil Yifan saat Eunra melewatinya, tapi Eunra malah asyik tertawa dengan cewek yang dari tadi jalan-jalan dengannya. Yifan menatapnya sebal, lalu beralih ke kelasnya, membiarkan Eunra.

Sebenarnya Eunra ingin menjawab Yifan, tapi entah kenapa ia nggak bisa menjawab. Sunyoung terus-terusan dipaksa mau jalan-jalan keliling sekolah dengannya, dan Sunyoung sendiri tahu kalo Eunra ngehindarin Yifan. "Lu ada masalah apaan sama Yifan? Dia manggilin lu terus tapi lunya nggak jawab."

"Banyak," jawab Eunra males.

"Pastilah banyak, lu aja sampe narik gua jalan-jalan gini," balasnya, dan Eunra hanya bisa meringis malu. Sunyoung menjawab, "Kenapa nggak ngajak Donghae aja? Biasanya lu kan nempel sama Donghae,"

"Tau ah," Eunra langsung menghela napas ketika Sunyoung mengatakan itu, dan Sunyoung langsung tahu kalau dua sahabat ini juga sedang ada masalah. Ia menepuk bahu Eunra, lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka.

Donghae sedang duduk di sudut belakang kelas bersama cowok-cowok lain, dan ia memangku sebuah gitar. Bahkan dari pintu kelas bisa terdengar melodi lagu yang dimainkan Donghae, _You Are My Everything._

"Galau banget sih lu," komentar Heechul, cowok yang duduk di sebelah Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyanyikan refrain dari lagunya. "You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring…"

Sunyoung mengangkat alisnya bingung, lalu ia mengejar Eunra yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kelas. "Woi, lu sama Donghae ada apaan sih? Kok dia jadi galau banget gitu?"

Eunra duduk di bench depan kelas dan mulai bercerita dengan suara pelan. "Jadi, kemarin itu sebenernya dia nembak gua."

"Hah?!" pekik Sunyoung. "Terus, kok dia bisa galau gitu? Gua tebak, lu nolak ya?!" jawab Sunyoung, dan Eunra langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan dua tangan, dan ia mengangguk pelan. Sunyoung langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Gua kira kalian saling suka!"

"Tepatnya, gua nggak tahu kalo dia pengen kita saling suka," jawab Eunra pelan. Sunyoung menepuk bahunya pelan, tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Lu suka Donghae, kan? Ambil aja, dia udah positif nggak akan sama gua."

Sunyoung melotot. Kok cewek ini bisa tahu?!

…

Yifan masuk ke kelasnya dengan bete. Gimana nggak bete, ada cewek yang seharian ngecuekin dia tanpa tahu penyebabnya! Yifan langsung berjalan ke mejanya, membanting kaleng soda yang baru saja dibelinya ke atas meja dan duduk di kursinya.

"Lu kenapa, sih?!" tegur Luhan, namun Yifan hanya mengerang. Luhan langsung duduk di atas meja tepat di sebelah Yifan dan memainkan gitarnya pelan. "Masalah cewek, ya? Lu nolak siapa lagi?" candanya.

"Sekarang malah gua yang dalam tanda kutip ditolak," jawab Yifan sekenanya, dan Luhan langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Tumben. Paling bentar lagi masuk majalah dinding."

Yifan tiba-tiba terduduk tegak dan bertanya, "Gimana….."

Luhan memotong pembicarannya. "Eunra, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk pelan, dan Luhan tertawa pelan. "Lu ini gampang banget ditebak. Lu pernah cerita ke gua kalo lu nolak cewek karena 'kalo nggak cinta, kenapa harus diterima?' dan frontalnya, ayo sekarang lu balik kata-kata itu. Kalo cinta, kenapa nggak dinyatain aja?"

"_But how?!" _ balas Yifan. "Nembak sih mungkin gampang. Tapi dari kemarin entah kenapa yang gua pikirin itu karma! Gua takut sifat gua yang selalu nolakin cewek ini bertimbal balik. Dan ini, kalo boleh jujur, pertama kali gua cinta cewek."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Cara apapun, itu nggak apa-apa. Mau yang romantis banget, yang konyol banget, yang normal banget juga nggak apa-apa. Yang penting lu tulus."

…

Istirahat kedua. Yifan mati-matian mikirin cara yang pantas, sampe-sampe di kelas matematika dia dihukum dua kali. Dan sekarang koridor lantai dua (tempat kelas Eunra dan Yifan) benar-benar penuh, _crowded. _Mau jalan aja harus antri.

Eunra berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, sendirian karena Sunyoung sedang merencanakan untuk melakukan sesuatu ke Donghae (entah, mungkin nyatain perasaan) dan Eunra memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Misi…" gumam Eunra dengan volume yang cukup besar. Gila, koridor penuh banget! Buat jalan ke kantin aja butuh usaha.

"Eh, Eunra!" sapa Hyojin, cewek yang dikenalnya waktu kompetisi. Hyojin ini langsung akrab dengannya karena punya banyak kesamaan, dan uniknya Hyojin nggak kayak cewek-cewek lain yang tergila-gila pada Yifan. Udah deh, mereka cocok banget buat temenan.

"Hyojin," balas Eunra. Ternyata tanpa sadar mereka samping-sampingan sekarang, dan mereka langsung mengobrol. "Gila, penuh banget ya koridornya," kata Hyojin.

"Iya, mau ke kantin aja susah," jawab Eunra. Eunra berjinjit dan melihat ke belakang untuk melihat seberapa penuhnya koridor, tapi dengan tidak beruntungnya ia malah melihat Yifan sekitar beberapa meter di belakangnya. Kenapa dia harus tinggi sih, batinnya. Eunra langsung kembali ke posisinya dan langsung sok akrab dengan Hyojin.

Yifan sudah tahu kalau sedari tadi di depannya ada Eunra, maka dari itu saat kerumunan sedikit menipis, Yifan langsung bergerak maju.

Eunra tertawa bersama Hyojin, namun diam-diam ia melirik ke belakang. Yifan berjalan maju dan Eunra langsung meringis gugup. Tiba-tiba saja Yifan sudah berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Eunra melirik wajahnya, dan Yifan kelihatan serius dan dingin.

Ini orang ngapain sih, batin Eunra, tapi sebenarnya dia gugup. Tiba-tiba Yifan sedikit merunduk, telapak tangan lebarnya ditautkan dengan tangan berkeringat Eunra dan dengan pelan ia berkata, "Gua suka lu."

Hyojin yang menyadari situasi ini langsung secara reflek memisahkan diri dan cekikikan sendiri. Eunra bener-bener nggak tahu harus gimana, tapi secara reflek tangannya malah meremas telapak tangan Yifan. Yifan sendiri masih bertahan dengan muka datarnya, namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil dan dengan gugup ia menghindari pandangan Eunra.

Kedua manusia itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan posisi yang masih seperti itu.

Diam-diam, Ahri yang sedari tadi ngeliatin mereka tersenyum miris. _Bagus, lebih baik begitu saja, _batinnya. Tapi tetap saja ia sedih dan ngerasa patah hati.

Tiba-tiba sosok Yonghwa hadir di sampingnya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Ahri kaget, dan langsung memutar tubuhnya, tapi pandangannya malah lurus bertemu dengan Yonghwa. Dengan mantap, Yonghwa berkata "I love you, Song Ahri. Would you be mine?"

Ahri menatapnya kaget sesaat, namun ia menjawab, "Sunbae tahu aku pernah ditolak orang, dan rasanya sakit banget. Aku meminta dia buat nyoba seminggu pacaran, tapi langsung ditolak. Aku tahu rasanya sakit, dan aku nggak mau sunbae ngerasain itu," dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Yonghwa erat. Yonghwa tentu saja terkejut, namun ia langsung membalas pelukan Ahri. Ahri berbisik, "Sebenernya sunbae juga lumayan ganteng kok," dan ia tertawa kecil.

So, hari ini udah ada dua pasangan yang tercipta. Besok ada kejutan apalagi, ya?

…

FIN!

Omake:

Sudah setahun lebih berlalu sejak pentas seni itu. Eunra, Yifan, Ahri, Donghae dan Sunyoung sudah kelas 11. Oh iya, pasangan Eunra-Yifan dan Ahri-Yonghwa masih langgeng sampai sekarang. Yifan dan Sunyoung jadi anggota OSIS, dan Yifan memenangkan predikat OSIS favorit dari para adik kelas! Tapi saat ditanya, 'apa Yifan oppa single?' yang dijawabnya adalah: 'sori, gua punya satu orang,' dan Eunra bangga banget dengernya.

Donghae baru menyadari kalau perasaan cinta tulusnya itu ternyata ke Sunyoung waktu di pertengahan kelas 10. Dan langsung ditembaknya! Maka dari itu pasangan ini baru banget, sekaligus romantis banget.

Satu kabar baik lagi, hari ini hari valentine! Satu Gangnam High School kayak terserang demam hari kasih sayang itu, bahkan OSIS sampe mengadakan servis yang namanya 'Secret Admirer'. Orang-orang bakal ngirim surat, cokelat, atau hadiah apapun yang mau mereka kasih ke seseorang, dan OSIS yang akan mengirimkan itu. Servisnya keren banget, makanya banyak banget yang mau menggunakan jasa mereka!

Soal kado-kado itu, urusan Sunyoung dan Hyojin (oh iya, Hyojin juga OSIS) yang mensortir. Sang ketua OSIS, Jungsoo yang dulunya juga jadi ketua kelas 10-A, melarang para cowok ikut karena dianggap bisa ngebocorin rahasia surat (masa sih?) jadilah dua cewek ini yang dikerahkan buat ngurusin.

"Gimana paket-paketnya?" tanya Yifan iseng saat mereka berdua keluar dari ruang OSIS, dan Sunyoung cuma menjawab ringan. "Ada aja! Kita udah sortir perkelas, nanti lu ikut bantuin kirim ya," dan Yifan mengangguk.

Benar, saat jam pelajaran ketiga pendistribusian surat dilakukan. Yifan dan Hyojin berdua kebagian lantai tiga, dan itu kelas mereka berdua juga.

"Permisi…" gumam Yifan dan Hyojin saat mereka berdua memasuki 11-A. Oh iya, kelas A ini kelas spesial dan setiap tahun sampai lulus muridnya hanya mereka semua, jadi kelas ini nggak mungkin dirombak! Anak-anak kelas A langsung penasaran, dan cowok-cowok langsung ngomong, "Surat-surat cinta tuh, bentar lagi gua pasti kebagian."

Yifan memanggilkan beberapa nama yang mendapatkan hadiah dari penggemar, dan nama terakhir yang disebutnya adalah "Kim Eunra." Eunra langsung melangkah maju, dan dia tahu pasti dari senyum Yifan kalo hadiah itu Yifan sendiri yang ngasih. Sekelas langsung nyorakin, dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa gugup.

Sampailah mereka di 11-B, kelas Yifan sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan kado satu persatu, dan kado pertama tertulis namanya. Jadilah ia hanya menggumamkan namanya kecil, dan menyimpan kadonya sendiri.

"Wu Yifan," gumamnya, dan menaruh kado itu di sampingnya.

"Wu Yifan," gumamnya lagi.

"Wu Yifan."

"Wu Yifan."

"Wu Yifan."

"Wu Yifan…"

"Curang, lu doang yang dapet!" teriak Zitao dari ujung kelas, dan semuanya langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

…

FIN!

Author Note:  
Wow, genap 30 halaman! Gua ngetik ini cuma kira-kira 3 hari, dan jadinya romantis banget3 Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kesamaan alur dan kecepetan alur, ini semuanya original ide gua dan pengalaman nyata gua. Satu lagi, fanfic ini udah pernah dipost di asianfanfics dengan ID asdfghjm15. Thanks for everything that has inspired me, thanks for all readers who have read mine, and thanks for everyone! _- leejigong_


End file.
